Talk:Sacrifice/@comment-87.156.210.174-20160217022109
For a while now I've felt like this song might actually be talking about Ozpin. He started out having good intentions (and I think he still does - for the most part) but he also has his own probably more selfish goals (probably relating to Salem). The "faith in ancient ways" might reference how Ozpin is all about these old legends; the one about the maidens, and the one about the silver-eyed warriors, that he seems to rely on and 'use' in some way. The 'death he sows' might be how he basically sets up all the huntsmen and huntresses to die, since that's what most (or all) of them do according to Roman in Chapter 11 of Vol. 3 Generally, Ozpin uses the huntsmen and huntresses, seemingly to protect mankind but probably also to protect himself and his own goals and he is willing to sacrifice them. There's also reference to that in Time To Say Goodbye /''/Were we born to fight and die? ' Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy 'So someone else can claim a victory?// "''The moon will sadly watch the roses die" would then be about how he specifically sacrificed Summer and will probably do the same to Ruby. And I don't really think that he wanted Summer to die but he probably knew that whatever he had her do would be very dangerous but accepted the risk and is also willing to risk Ruby's life if it comes to it. However, Ruby will probably reveal that he isn't all that he seems to be, will reveal his lies and his true goals, whatever they may be. //''And lies.'' Truth will rise, Revealed by mirrored eyes.// That part is also what made me think that this might not actually be about Cinder, as I had thought before. Cinder is pretty unapologetic about being "evil". Sure she is lying but she isn't really lying about what she is. Unless you wanna count her disguising as a student and such. But with Cinder there isn't as much of a revelation to be had about who she is and what her goals are that would have as much of an impact. "Pierce the sky, escape your fate" might be a hint to what Ozpin's goal may be, though obviosuly still very vague since we don't know what his "fate" would be. Perhaps his fate is whatever Salem wants to do to him, so he gathers all the huntsmen and huntresses around him to fend her off. Or maybe he was supposed to die a long time ago but cheated death somehow (which might relate to him probably being older than a normal human) but by staying alive he just worsens the conflict ("The more you try the more you'll just breed hate") The song Divide during the credits of Vol. 3 also pretty much cements what is brought up here (if this here is actually about Ozpin but I'm just gonna assume that for now), that he "sacrifices them for his needs." There is just such a theme going on with Ozpin and sacrificing people (again, see: Time To Say Goodbye and Divide) that I feel like this song fits right in there. The question that remains is, who is actually talking in this song. It has to be someone who has seen through Ozpin and refuses to be part of his machinations. It could be Raven. Qrow said that he doesn't really agree with her world view and seeing as he's pretty devoted to Ozpin, her being like "eff that guy" could be a thing he disagrees with. She might have realized how Ozpin uses the huntsmen and huntresses, how he uses Raven's own team and didn't wanna be one of his pawns, one of his sacrifices, which is why she left. It might be someone else tho, that was just a thought I had. Maybe Cinder or Salem or someone else, who knows. But in the end I don't necessarily think that Ozpin is a "Bad Guy" per se. But he isn't really a "Good Guy" either. I think that he does truly care about mankind and I think he believes that he can save himself and reach his goal and also save humanity but he's also made and is still making a lot of mistakes and he might've kind of lost sight of what's "right" and "wrong" and is willing to take big risks in persuing his goals, mostly at the cost of mankind, or he doesn't quite realize what he's doing and at how much risk he puts everyone else. Maybe that's part of his "arrogance". Oh man, that really got away from me here... and might still be completely wrong lol